


Tales from the Disneyland Resort #001: "Honest Oscars"

by Emerald2000



Series: Tales from the Disneyland Resort [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: 89th Academy Awards, Other, Pinocchio (1940) - Freeform, Zootopia (2016) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald2000/pseuds/Emerald2000
Summary: A short story based on the 89th Academy Awards.  While on their way to the award ceremony at the Dolby Theatre in Hollywood, Nick, Judy are nervous wrecks, and get unexpected guidance from old-school experts.





	Tales from the Disneyland Resort #001: "Honest Oscars"

 

**A SHORT STORY BASED ON THE 89th ACADEMY AWARDS**

**WRITTEN BY:  
_**Daniel Aguirre Hansell/Emerald2000.** _**

****

●27th February, 2017, outside the _Walt Disney Studios_ , where the statues of the seven dwarves held up the concrete roof, a black limousine had just left the area, heading for the main gate. Inside the limousine were Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, who were both well-dressed, as well as extremely nervous, and scared for their lives. They were with their creators, Byron Howard and Rich Moore, along with Clark Spencer, all on their way to the _89th Academy Awards_ , to which their film; _Zootopia_ had been nominated for the _Best Animated Feature_ category. Judy and Nick were still new characters in the world of cinema. This was their first time attending the _Oscars_. They had heard numerous stories from other _Disney_ characters, but now they were going to experience the event first-hand. The anticipation was almost too much for Judy to handle as she breathed nervously.

Clark looked over to the fearful bunny, “You feeling ok, Jude?”

“I’m ok! Are you ok!? GREAT! We’re all ok! I’m not worried! Brave as I was in the movie!”, Judy said in a quick manner, making her pearl necklace rattle.

Nick pulled on the collar of his tuxedo, “Did you say we’ll go up on the stage if we win, Sir?”

“Yes, Nick...”, his creator replied, “...and you’ll both have to make a speech along with us three”.

“A speech... Woopie-freakin’-doo”, Nick said in a nervous tone.

Judy fiddled with her fingers, “Speech?... Oh, Byron, I’ll die, I’ll just die!”

“Don’t worry, Judy, you’ll do just fine. This will be my second time at the _Oscars_. I shared the first with Chris Williams when _Bolt_ was nominated in 2009”, Rich said, attempting to calm her down a touch.

“I didn’t know you were involved with Bolt. What was he like? Was he nervous? I bet he was”, the nervous bunny asked.

Byron waved his hand in a 50/50 kind of fashion, “Well... Aside from nearly wetting himself in the limo, he was pretty confident in the film, but it hit him hard when it lost to _WALL-E_. Poor guy thought he’d let John Lasseter down. He kept asking Tramp, story and acting tips so he could find out what he did wrong”.

Judy got up and sat next to Byron, “That’s too bad, but we won’t let you down, Sir!”

Clark thought about the time, “What time’s the award ceremony again?”

“5:30pm...”, replied Rich, “...I just hope we get there in time for the pre- _Oscars_ party”.

The driver drove the limousine up to the studio gates, looking left and right, making sure there were no cars coming his way.

“All clear”, he muttered to himself, pressing his foot lightly on the accelerator.

Suddenly, just as he was about to turn left a familiar character jumped onto the hood of the car, making a great loud metallic thump.

The driver screamed, hitting the breaks, “HOLY CUSS!!”

As soon as he stopped, the character tumbled off to the right in a daze, hitting the concrete sidewalk.

Clark pulled down the privacy screen, speaking to the driver, “What in god’s name has gotten into you?”

“I think I just hit someone!”, the driver replied.

“Hit someone?”, Clark said, confused.

Just then there were several knocks at the limousine’s door, “Open up in there! Hurry now!”

“Who is it?”, asked Judy.

The voice replied in a mocking tone, “Walter Carlett... Who do you think?”

Nick got off the chair, and opened the door. He then jumped out of the way when Gideon was hurdled into the car, hitting the seat.

“Outta the way, boy...”, Honest John said to Nick, climbing in the car, “...as you were, driver! Stay on course for the _Dolby Theatre_!”

The Driver did what John said, pulling the car out onto the road. Honest John sat down with Judy on his left side. To his right was Gideon, who sat up straight in a daze, holding his head. Honest John rolled his eyes at his sidekick’s unnecessary behaviour.

“What on Earth were you thinking, Giddy!? I said stop the limo, not throw yourself onto it!”, Honest John said, shaking his head.

Byron was very confused at this, “John, you can’t just invite yourself to the _Oscars_ ”.

Honest John was in no mood to deal with Byron, “As a matter of fact, Mr. Howard, I am invited. Here, have a look at this”.

Honest John pulled a letter out from under his hat, giving it to Byron.

Byron read it out loud, “Dear Byron, Rich and Clark... I have assigned Honest John to help get Judy and Nick prepared for the Oscars tonight. We do not want them to be nervous wrecks if _Zootopia_ happens to win in the category. Signed, Bob Iger and Mickey Mouse”.

“Well that was kind of them”, said Rich.

Byron was still confused, “Gideon’s not mentioned here, why did he come along, then?”

Honest John, “Apologies, Mr. Howard, he begged me like a crying child. You’re going with us, are you happy now, Gideon?”.

Gideon snapped out of his daze, smiling and nodding his head. Gideon then eyed the alcoholic beverages on the limousine’s minibar. He went to grab one, but stopped when

Honest John whacked him on the head with his cane.

“No, Giddy! You can get completely smashed later”, he ordered.

Gideon behaved, sitting with his arms folded. Honest John smartened himself up a touch, although he was wearing his signature scruffy street attire.

Nick sat on the seat opposite Honest John. He held his paw out to shake John’s.

“Nick Wilde, _Zootopia_ , 2016”, he said, introducing himself.

John had a hint of irritation at Nick being oblivious to who he was, but shook his paw anyway.

Honest John introduced himself, “J. Worthington Foulfellow, and this is my long-time companion, Gideon. Have you no knowledge of us?”.

“Uh no...”, Nick replied, “...have you heard of them, carrots?”

Judy simply shook her head. Nick smiled awkwardly at the sudden tension in the atmosphere. He looked over at Byron, who had his hand across his mouth, trying not to show his obvious giggling.

“Is there something funny, Sir?”, Judy asked her creator.

“Well...”, Byron said, recovering a stable voice, “...I know you two are still getting to know the guys in the _Disneyland Resort_ , but I am very surprised that you don’t know these particular characters”.

Judy shuffled closer to Honest John. She looked up at his height, which was hard to take in, knowing that her co-star was only around four feet tall.

“What movie are you from, Mr. Foulfellow?”, she asked sincerely.

Honest John rubbed his fingers between his eyes, attempting to not be too much of his on-screen character. Gideon poked him, getting his attention and twirling his finger beside his temple. John laughed abruptly, spooking Judy.

Judy felt embarrassed, but asked another question, “Well... Um, what year did you guys debut?”

“Guess”, John said, prompting guesses.

Nick thought of a year, “Were you created in 2005?”

Gideon shook his head.

Judy came up with one, “How about 1999?”

Gideon shook his head again, this time faster.

Nick narrowed his eyes at their taunting game, “Ugh I give up. Tell us, oh giant fox”.

Honest John gave them what they wanted, “ _Pinocchio_ , 1940”.

Judy and Nick would have never guessed that they were both over seventy-five years old. Judy did not even know when films were invented or became mainstream.

Judy gasped, “W-wow... How are you guys not in black and white?”

Honest John giggled at her lack of knowledge, “You can thank the processes of the time for that, my dear bunny”.

Nick knew something, “I bet I can guess it!”

“Go for it”, John said, smiling a sly grin.

Nick clicked his fingers, pointing at John, “The _Technicolour Corporation_!”

Honest John laughed loudly, finally getting some good film knowledge out of a new character. He slapped his knee he was so delighted.

“What knowledge for someone of your young cinema age, Mr. Wilde!”, he commended.

Byron, Rich, and Clark were pleased that they were all getting along quickly. Byron was pleased with how Nick knew of old film processes.

Judy interrupted John’s happy moment of glee, “Excuse me, but what does that company do?”

Nick explained a bit to her, “Well, you see, carrots, back then they didn’t have the digital tech we have now, so the _Technicolour Corporation_ invented a camera that could capture the entire colour spectrum. My father, Robin told me all about it”.

“Very good, Mr. Wilde! Can you tell me what the factory making was called?”, John said eagerly.

Nick hunched over, clutching his head, knowing the answer but let it slip his mind.

He groaned loudly, “OH! I know this one!”

Gideon tried to give Nick clues by miming a printer, but it came out looking rather strange. Nick shot up, remembering the answer.

“The _dye-transfer printing process_!”, he shouted.

Honest John nodded calmly, “Quite the scholar, isn’t he, Giddy?”

Gideon shook his head, then nodded quickly.

“Where did you learn this?”, John asked.

“Well like I said, my father, Robin Hood told me since copies of his film were made in the _Technicolour_ factories. Apparently, I inherited a bit of th--”, Nick replied, before he saw Byron shaking his head with a disapproving look.

“Pop also showed me some videos called _Technicolour 100_. They helped a bit”, Nick finished.

“What film did you say you guys were from?”, Judy asked.

“ _Pinocchio_...”, the tall fox replied, “...have you not seen it?”

Judy and Nick, both shook their heads.

Gideon attempted another game of charades, spreading his arms wide.

“It’s a big movie?”, Nick guessed.

Gideon narrowed his eyes, pouting. He repeated the movement, but added a regal tone, making himself look important.

Judy thought and guessed, “It’s important? Valuable? Famous?”

Gideon leaned over John’s lap, pointing at Judy, nodding quickly. John pushed Gideon back to his spot. Byron and Rich laughed at their unforgettable chemistry.

Nick shrugged, “I guess that answers that. So how famous is your movie?”

Honest John put his hand up to his chin, thinking of how to explain _Pinocchio_ ’s popularity to Nick.

“Let’s put it this way...”, John began, “... _Pinocchio_ is just about the finest picture that the _Walt Disney Company_ had ever produced, and I’m not just blowing my own horn. The most world-renown film critics have stated this a multitude of times. Even the fans have spoke of this to our faces”.

“It’s true guys”, said Clark.

“ _Pinocchio_ still remains the best. It’s not so easy to topple a classic”, Rich added.

“Well we would have to see it first”, Judy said, feeling rather insignificant.

Nick felt rather annoyed at this, having always had a somewhat naïve thought of _Zootopia_ being the best film ever made because it was helmed by his creator, Byron Howard and his good friend John Lasseter.

“Well how important is your film then?”, Nick said, coming across rather irritated.

Honest John and Gideon looked at each other, smiled, then showed off polished pins that hung to their clothing. The pins were blue, red and beige. The shape looked like flag that had holes along the edges, and what resembled an eagle’s head and beak at the end.

“ _The National Film Registry_ , my fellow fox”, John stated.

Gideon nodded in agreement.

Honest John explained further, “The _NFR_ is a list of movies that the _National Film Preservation Board_ have chosen to be preserved in the _Library of Congress_. It started in the late 1980’s when films were in danger of being altered or mistreated. So, in 1988 the _National Film Registry_ was created. In a way it was congress saying to the world that these movies matter. 1989 saw the first 25 films to be inducted into the registry. Since then the _NFR_ chooses the same amount every year. We both thought _Pinocchio_ was good enough to be added, until--“.

John paused, looking very serious. His ears drooped down and he gripped his cane. Gideon felt the same. Byron, Rich and Clark leaned forward, curious to their experience.

“Until November, 1994. We answered a knock at the door, to which Mr. Stork presented us with a letter from the _Library of Congress_. We read the letter... _Pinocchio_ has been selected for preservation in the _National Film Registry_ , it said. I collapsed to my knees and balled my eyes out. Gideon just stood there like a zombie. So, our movie is quote-on-quote, culturally, ‘historically and aesthetically significant’. We went to a charming party at the _Packard Campus_ with the others, which is a lovely place for audio-visual conservation, and we came out with these gorgeous pins they presented to us. We have to wear them at all times”, Honest John finished, regaining his former posture.

Judy and Nick were astounded.

Byron leaned forward, “That was a nice short story, John”.

Judy asked Nick a question, “Did you see our movie? Do you think we can get in that registry?”

Honest John shook his head, “No. The only rule is for movies to be ten years old at the time of induction. You’ll both have to wait.”.

Gideon waved his finger side to side. Judy sighed in a disappointed manner.

“However, your movie was quite the picture. It will definitely stand a fighting chance come the year 2026”, Honest John reassured.

Hearing a compliment like that from a classic _Disney_ character just about made their day. Judy and Nick always thought of the older generation of characters as ones to look down on the young, fresh batch. Judy smiled, and so did Nick. Suddenly they realised that their worries had all but disappeared in the flow of the conversation.

“Hey, carrots, I don’t feel scared anymore”, Nick said.  
“Neither do I”, agreed Judy.

“Perfect timing, because by the looks of the outside, we’re already on _Hollywood Boulevard_. Quite literally the road to success!”, John yelled with a wave of his long blue cape.

The cape had slapped Gideon in the face. He pulled it off, adjusting his nose, wiggling it.

“So, what was it like at the _13th Academy Awards_ , John?”, Clark Spencer asked John.

“Well...”, John explained, “... _Pinocchio_ won in two categories; _Best Original Score_ and _Best Original Song_ , which was ‘ _When you Wish upon a Star_ ’”.

“What went through your mind?”, asked Rich Moore.

“Well to be quite frank with you all, Gideon passed out and I perspired like a waterfall”, John said with a giggle in his voice.

Everyone laughed. Gideon slumped in his seat, laughing. Judy and Nick felt more at ease hearing the classics have had the same problems they were experiencing.

“Pinocchio was fearless when he went up on the stage with Leigh Harline and Ned Washington...”, added John, “...I think Geppetto almost shook off his ink lines.

Just then the driver spoke up from the front of the limousine, “He guys, we’re coming up to the _Dolby Theatre_. You all ready?”

Honest John looked at both Judy and Nick, “Are you two ready to attend the _89th Academy Awards_?”

Judy and Nick felt a hint of their nervousness returning but tried their best to be brave. They could see the great commotion outside the _Dolby Theatre_. Every news broadcaster in the country must have been there. Knowing that Honest John and his friend Gideon had their backs, they knew that this was truly going to be a night to remember.

 **THE END**  
**This has been a tale from The Disneyland Resort**  
_**STORY © BOSS BATTLES PRODUCTIONS MMXVII** _  
_**ALL CHARACTERS © THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY** _


End file.
